Squish: Killua Zoldyck X Big Sister! Reader
by xNeonSparklesX
Summary: You like handmade gifts and Killua is less than decent at knitting. Fluffy little brother love!


(Reader is at least three years older than Killua. Olsho assume this story is taking place some time in winter and before Killua leaves for the Hunter exam)

Gahhh! Y/N's birthday is in a week and she'll be back from her mission by then too! What should I do? I could just buy her something…but…

 **~Flashback to last year~**

"Ne Killua-kun, I really really love the gift you got me but don't waste so much money on onee-chan next time okay? You should save it so you can buy something awesome in the future and besides, just the fact that you're here makes me so happy and I love this card that you made! I'm so happy you took the time to do this for me! Wahh~ and what you wrote is so cute! My ototo is so sweet, onee-chan is so happy! Come here, let me squish you TTnTT "

"Get back you weirdo! You're so embarrassing!"

 **~Flashback ends~**

She likes handmade things, right? What do I do? What can I make? Another card? That doesn't seem like enough…maybe a mixtape? That's kinda lame and she may never listen to it. Maybe something she could use?...maybe I can cook her something...but I want it to be something she can keep for a while…maybe like a sweater or something? It is getting colder after all...

 **~Time skip to next week~**

"Give it back! It's really bad! I'll buy you something better!" your little brother begs as he rolls around on the floor in embarrassment.

You smile at Kil's tantrums but ignore his pleas to return the gift.

"I'll love it no matter what it is" you assure him. What in the world could he have gotten you…

"Really? You'll love it even if it's a rock" he stops rolling.

"If it's a rock that my little brother picked out because it reminded him of me then yes, I'll still love it"

"Baka! How are you even a Zoldyck" the rolling resumes, Killua's face burning an adorable pink.

Grinning, you unwrap the package and freeze when you finally see the present.

It was a soft lavender coloured…shawl? Cape? It was hard to tell what exactly the cloth you were holding was.

"I know it doesn't look like it, but it's a scarf" he offers helpfully, his lips drawn in a sad pout.

You study the fabric carefully, turning it every way so you don't miss any of the details. The scarf, as Killua called it was way too wide in some parts, and too narrow at others. The ends had white tassels that were way too big and some of the stitching was already coming loose. It looked like it could fall apart with one pull.

"Kil…" you trace the awkward and messy stitches, stopping at a corner where you see your name embroidered in white with a little heart next to it. Hehe that must've been so embarrassing for him.

"I'm just going to buy you stuff from now on!" whined Killua who was currently sitting cross legged with his back to you. "A scarf! What was I thinking, I should've just-"

He freezes when he feels you hugging him. Out of all your siblings, you'd spent the most time with Kil who seemed to see you as something of a role model. Your parents certainly thought you were responsible for his "rebellious" stage and tried to keep you two apart as much as possible. Of course, it didn't work though, if anything it only made you closer and possibly even more rebellious. The two of you met up often during missions to go see the sights of the cities, you went shopping together, and you even kept him company when Illumi dropped off Kil at Heaven's Arena. In some way you felt like you'd raised Killua yourself.

"Ne…I really have the sweetest little brother in the world" you're sure your voice cracks as a single tear rolls down to Kil's shirt, your cheeks hurting from how much you're smiling.

"W-well it's not that great…but do you like it?" he sounds pleased as he endures your death grip like hug.

"What do you think! I love it! I love it so much! When did you have the time to make this?!" you let go of your brother to wrap the scarf around your neck, surprised at how soft and warm it feels.

"I watched a few videos on how to knit and Gotoh gave me some tips as well. It still came out bad though ;-; " his shoulders slump.

"But it's so cute and it feels so nice and toasty! I'm going to wear it all the time. But if you still feel bad, how about another hug from onee-chan?" you tease as you hug your brother again, playfully ruffling up his hair. Killua looks away from you, trying to act like he wasn't enjoying the attention.

"I'm only letting you because it's your birthday!"

 **~Time skip to next week~**

"WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY WORE IT OUTSIDE?! WHY!? IT LOOKS SO BAD!" Killua's face is crimson as he yells, jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I LIKE IT! AND MY OTOTO MADE IT FOR ME SO I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!" you declare defiantly, scarf wrapped tight around you.

"I'LL MAKE YOU A NEW ONE!" he offers desperately.

"OKAY BUT I'LL STILL WEAR THIS ONE BECAUSE I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU"

"UGH SHUT UP! DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!"


End file.
